Summer and snow
by Mizulily
Summary: Winter, despite being one of her most liked seasons, never did agree with Lucy. So when bed ridden with a cold and nothing but a book to keep her distracted, even the bookish blonde can let her mind drift away. A rosy-haired friend makes his entrance, and a mutual liking for the ocean is revealed.


**_A.N: I'm re-writing all of my early fanfics, I'd like to think I've began to improve and would really appreciate it if you'd leave a comment. Also, 'Fairy Tail' belongs to Mashima Hiro._**

Summery: Winter, despite being one of her most liked seasons, never did agree with Lucy. So when bed ridden with a cold and nothing but a book to keep her distracted, even the bookish blonde can let her mind drift away. A rosy-haired friend makes his entrance, and a mutual liking for the ocean is revealed. 

* * *

_**Snow and Summer**_

"Ah winter", Lucy Heartifilia mused to herself, "You defeat me yet again", she unscrunched the tissue in her clammy hands and blew her nose for what was possibly the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She sighed heavily, it wasn't that she hated winter, it was quite the contrary. Winter meant hot cocoa and cute outfits hanging on the displays of the boutiques of Magnolia; it meant reading novels by the fireside and sipping milky tea as she snuggled into her quilt. It was a good season, it reminded people of heartiness and home and pudding; all equally important.

Winter could potentially be Lucy's favorite season; if it wasn't for her less- than- sturdy immune system. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a sneeze that left her nose stinging and her eyes bloodshot. She took a look at the mirror and looked away; it wasn't pretty.

"I'd much rather be at the guild right now", she spoke to no one in particular, one hand lazily flicking away the greasy blonde strands from her face. She hadn't taken a bath in a hyperbolic forever. Lucy decided to distract herself with a novel, or a poem or sonnet; this wasn't a time to be picky. She reached to her bedside table and discovered she had picked "Prufrock and other observations" by T.S Eliot.  
Lucy smiled,and ran her fingers over the well worn spine of the leather bound book, and began to read the first poem.

_**"Let us go then, you and I,  
**__**When the evening is spread out against the sky  
**__**Like a patient etherized upon a table;  
**__**Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets,  
**__**The muttering retreats  
**__**Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels  
**__**And sawdust restaurants with oyster-shells:  
**__**Streets that follow like a tedious argument  
**__**Of insidious intent  
**__**To lead you to an overwhelming question…  
**__**Oh, do not ask, "What is it?"  
**__**Let us go and make our**_** visit."**

She couldn't help but let her mind drift as she read on. Scenes of foreign lands flooded her mind; of snow capped mountaintops and trickling creeks alongside emerald plains dotted with ruby wildflowers, of sandy beaches and sapphire seas. Her friends beside her every step of the journey like they've always been.

Oh, how she'd love to visit the ocean right now. Lucy loved summertime; the warm wind and long days, the salty scent of the ocean that occasionally wafted into the guild. She loved the way the ocean water, pleasantly warm, pooled around her feet and invited her to wade further towards the horizon.

With the word "summer" in question, only one person comes to mind of course, Natsu Dragneel. Even though Lucy loved her friends equally and treasured their every quirk, be it Erza's unexpected bashfulness or Grey's straightforward no nonsense attitude, or even Juvia's obvious love-sickness, she couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit closer to Natsu.

Maybe they could go somewhere when she was better; maybe to that restaurant where they sat together on the day they first met, Lucy planned for the sake of distracting herself from the searing pain on the bridge of her nose that came from wiping it one too many times. Maybe they'd try out something new, like that dish she read about the other day...paella, was it? Oyster shells and small restaurants...just like the poem.  
_**  
We have lingered in the chambers of the sea,  
with mermaids wreathed in red and brown,  
'till human voices wake us, and we drown.**_

Lucy was out like a bulb by the last line, so when a certain rosy-haired friend of her's entered through the window, he stared quizzically at the blonde's apartment, strewn with tissues, unwashed mugs, and open books, but mostly at the blonde in question herself. Lucy lay gingerly on the bed, face flushed and a book held in her clammy hands. Natsu looked closely at her, his hands lightly flicking away the drab locks of gold that fell over her face. He noticed the open book, and carefully picked it out of her hand. He couldn't help but read a few lines from the page it was turned to. Slowly settling himself on the soft carpet on the floor, he leaned against the bed, the book in hand.

Natsu loved the ocean, even though he wasn't the kind that always appreciated nature and the like, more often he ended up ruining it completely. However, he did like the warmth at the beach, or the way the sand felt under his toes, the way the ocean waves rippled in the wind. He chuckled to himself, hanging out with Lucy was turning him into one of those guys that wrote the kind of books she read.

Natsu yawned a little; the warmth of the carpet and the bed making him a bit sleepy. As he let himself drift away, he couldn't help but wish for summer to come sooner, and when it did, he planned to ask Lucy to come along with him and Happy to the beach. He closed his eyes slowly, last thing he saw being the silhouette of the sleeping blonde against the snowy window.

* * *

_** Fluff? Friendship? Interpret it your way! I hope you guys enjoyed it. More re-writes coming this way!**_

_**~Tiger Lily **_


End file.
